Daydreamin'
by Mistress Sega
Summary: Olivia Cullen has recently arrived at Forks in order to forget her devastating past. All she wanted was normality but everything is but in the supernatural world. The romance between vampire Olivia Cullen and shapeshifter Seth Clearwater becomes more intense as 400 year old secrets threaten to destroy them and their love. Takes place in Eclipse. Beta Needed!


"Control it Oliva." A voice called out to me but I was too fast, nothing could stop me.

The smell of blood filled the air. That's all I could see, all I could feel, all I could smell blood. The aroma was so intoxicating it sent shivers up and down my spine. The sides of my lips twitched as I searched out the one with the best _scent._ I bit my lip and shook my head in order to try and get the thought out of my head. Not again! I took a deep breath and let out a depressing sigh.

"Calm down Carlisle, you may be my maker but you're not my dad." I growled as I hear him approach me.

He flashed a smile my way before putting a few strands of hair behind my ear. Although I'd never say this out loud but we did share some…unusual traits; for example our silky golden hair. His was significantly shorter compared to mine as it reached my lower back. Our facial structure is similar as well, although my lips are fuller and my female features are more dominant. He was sadly a few feet taller than me and more fit as I only had my lean figure. But I could no doubt take him on in a physical fight.

"I am proud of you Olivia." Was all he said, but those few words meant the world to me.

"I love you big brother." I mumbled, the words coming out like poison before strolling out of the woods and towards the large school before me.

Mortal girls pushed past me and some guys whistled as I walked by. If I had and blood left in me they'd rush to my cheeks. I let out another sigh, my amber eyes looking from one person to the next. I instantly pinched my nose as a horrible smell slapped me hard across the face. Why does it smell like wet dog? Then I remembered what Carlisle said about the stupid wolf treaty he had created during my absence. I growled menacingly as I felt a hand tap on my back. My older brother was such a pain in the-

"Oww!" The girl shrieked her face shocked with pain.

I let go of my grip on her wrist hoping I didn't break it. It wouldn't be best to hurt Edward's girlfriend the first day they let me out of that dreadful house.

"Desole, vous m'avez fait peur!" I whispered smiling at her calmly only receiving a confused smile.

"Sorry, you scared me." I translated earning a light laugh.

"Yeah…me scaring a vampire." She began sarcastically. "Umm Edward wanted to make sure you adjusted okay. I'm Bella." She said looking at me nervously. Edwards must have told her about my past then.

"Don't worry, I'm a vegetarian now. And bonjour Bella, pleasure to finally met you." I respond sincerely shaking her hand.

Her face brightened up after realizing that I was speaking French. We made our way to the school's entrance without getting too many stares. I did enjoy all the attention but being a vampire and earning stares is a little uneasy. Lucky for me Bella didn't like all the attention either and we were able to get my schedule and to my first period class swiftly. I noticed Jasper in the corner and waved like a middle school girl to her crush. Jasper isn't a knight in shining armor, he's had a rough past. But he saved me from death several times during most of the wars I have witnessed in my 494 years of life. I don't know if it's because he saved me so many times or if I have truly developed feelings for him but Alice for sure was one lucky girl.

"Hey Liv, wanna sit together?" Bella asked gaining my attention before sitting at a desk towards the back with an adjacent empty desk next to hers. I nodded silently following her to my seat.

A lot of students hadn't made it to class yet so I had managed to start a conversation with Bella before Mr. Rogers (the math teacher) was ready. We talked about trivial things like what there was to do around here to who was available to date and who wasn't. I had unknowingly stepped into dangerous territory.

"I don't want to date a human, I'll have to watch them grow old and die while I'll be trapped here." I responded in a hushed tone. She nodded and an awkward silence fell on us. She had to have thought about that while dating Edward.

"Well you can always try. I mean me and Edward are working out." She answered with a thoughtful expression across her face.

"And there's plenty of werewolves around. Although some of them are already taken." She added the last part but was still loud enough for me to consider. I'd rather marry Aro then a filthy mutt…never mind!

Bella must have noticed the disgust on my face and was about to say something when Mr. Rogers stood up from his book and stared the class down as if examining who his next prey would be. I giggled softy imagining how such a short and chubby man could be such a threat for a fully experience vampire. He then snapped his head towards me. His sly grin caused me to shift uncomfortably in my seat.

"Good morning class. Today we have a new student, Olivia Cullen. I stress that you won't cause too much trouble for her. Now get out your notebooks and I'd like for you to pair up and work on pages 141 through 187. You may begin." He announced before sitting back down behind the large desk.

I stared at him wide eyed with my mouth ajar. This menacing and scary man was a total softy.

"Bella, I thought he was like some crazy homework obsessed teacher?!" I questioned blowing my bangs from my eyes.

She smiled at me and gestured for me to come closer so we could work on the assigned pages. I began to write my name at the top of the page when I felt Bella nudge be playfully.

"Don't judge a book by its cover."

The rest of the day went by in a breeze. Bella and I sat by ourselves during lunch not that I minded. Quite a few guys tried to get me alone but Bella would show up just in time. Sometimes I hated my vampire charm, but it did seem to get the principal to leave school early with Bells. We were on our way to her truck. It wasn't the best sight to see, I mean it was a rusty old red moving piece of garbage. I got in the passenger seat as Bella looked at me quizzically.

"I'm a vampire Bella, I don't think I need to put on my seat bel-" I began but my thoughts were cut off as my head started to pound horribly.

"Olivia are you okay?!" Bella hollered not making things better.

I shut my eyes and everything went black.

_A large wolf stood before Bella his russet colored fur gleaming under the sun. He slowly walked towards her as his brown eyes stared into hers._

"Bella….wolves….." I started but the excruciating pain came back with more force than before.

_Bella slapped the muscular man before her. His tanned skin now had a large red mark where her hand had collided with his cheek. He growled, the growl more beastly than human. His body began to shiver in anger and steam seemed to emit from his muscular frame. Two other guys rushed over attempting to calm him down but the damage had been done. Bella reluctantly took two steps back but then began to run as the man swiftly transformed into a large werewolf! He charged at Bella who was now sprinting like a mad woman to get away. Another man came outside a cabin to see Bella being chased after the wolf. He jumped over the rail and reached her quickly despite her calls for him to run. He jumped over her and tackled the wolf. But he had changed…a lot. He was a wolf as well and a single name came into my mind _**Jacob**.

I could not gather more details as I was being shaken awake with a great deal of strength. I opened my eyes to see that I was at home on my couch. Esmmett, Rosalie, Carlisle, Esme, Bella and Edward towered over me their eyes all looking at me with panic.

"Bella who's Jacob?" I asked causing everyone's eyes to widen even more (if it was even possible). I swear they looked as if he had seen a ghost.

I received silence in return as everyone began to whisper to each other, making sure they were far enough for me not to hear. I let out a sigh and began to play with the end of my black t-shirt waiting for my so called "family" to stop talking about me behind my back. Sometimes I hate being a vampire.

**Hey guys MS here! This is my first fanfiction so it might suck…a lot. The story revolves around my character Olivia Cullen and Seth Clearwater as well as Bella and Edward or Bella and Jacob, I haven't decided yet. But I'm really psyched to continue this story. Please review and if you have any questions or ideas just pm me; I don't bite (get the irony there). I'll updating soon so Arrivederci! **


End file.
